Perfect Doesn't Last Forever
by kjbamforth
Summary: Everything seems perfect in the Anubis gangs life. There adults, they're happy, they have children. Life is perfect. But soon they realise perfect doesn't last forever when Rufus and Vera come looking for the mask of anubis, cup of ankh and the elixir witha little help from a familiar face. Will the gang be able to keep everyone safe and get rid of Rufus and Vera? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I know. I have a gazillion stories going on... I have given them. This is in the future! Please give some review!

"First day of the holidays. Time to relax!" Tasie began putting her feet on the hard wooden table infront of her, making sure she didn't kick over the glass beside her feet.

"Not so fast Tasie" Joy began brushing Tasie's feet off the table. "Your going to give Auntie Nina her birthday presant today, instead of waiting until after her birthday again!"

"But its too far away mum!" Tasie moaned.

"She lives next door Tasie! Go on!" When the boarding bit of the school shut down they all moved into each house. Joy and her daughters Tasie and Demi in Isis house. Mara, Jerome and there son Leo in Horus House, Amber, Alfie and there daughters Skye and Geneveive in Osirus House, Patricia, Eddie and there newly born twins Bonnie and Brad in Ra House and finally Nina, Fabian and there children Amelia, Charlie, Amber and Sarah in Anubis House. They all lived just metres away from each other. "Go on! Hurry up!" Tasie groaned and dragged herself up and walked out the glass doors, passing Patricia and Eddie's house on the way. She walked straight through the door.

"Hello? Anyone in?" Tasie shouted. All of a sudden all of the children ran up and hugged her tightly. "Whoa".

"Let her breath kids!" Nina said sternly. Her light brown hair tide back loosly in a bun.

"Morning auntie Neens!" Tasie said cheerfully handing her a card. "I know its early but mum said to bring it over"

"Thank you Tasie" Nina gave light smile before walking to the kitchen. "Wanna drink?"

"Yeah please!" She followed Nina with the three children walkimg away.

"Hey tasie! Where's my hug?" Her boyfriend asked running after her.

"Sorry Charlie!" Tasie hugged the brown haired boy and smiled lightly. "How've you been?"

"Amazing thanks! You?"

"Mum making me move on the first day of the holidays. That sucks right?"

"We live just two doors down Tasie. I don't think it'll kill you" Nina scoffed smiling. She didn't understand why children got a two month holiday. It used to be 6 weeks.

"But that's the tradition. On the first day you don't move at all!"

"Well tomorrow will be differant. Its mums 50th tomorrow!" Charlie joked. Nina was less pleased at the matter. She felt old. She was 28 but she felt old.

"Its my 29th Charlie Andrew Rutter! You know that!"

"Sorry mum. You look 16" Charlie reassured her. Nina laughed at his change in attitude.

"Gather the troops Charlie. Breakfast time!" She knew he was up to something, but chose to ignore it as it would involve money. She knew it would.

"Amber, Amelia, Sarah! Breakfast!" Charlie shouted. The two little girls scurried the table in the middle of the room and sat in there seats. "Staying for breaky Tasie?"

"Erm yeah please!" Tasie smiled sitting next to Amelia at t he table. Amelia's blonde hair folded over the back of her seat down her back. Across was Tasie pulled her phone out and texted her mum, informing her she was staying.

"Neens? You in?" Amber shouted running through the door, not bothering to shut it as she ran to the dining room. Her black heals slamming on the laminate flooring as she ran as fast as she could. She was out of breath and tired.

"Ambs what's wrong?" Nina asked looking rather worried at the way her best friend clung to the door frame panting. "Amber?"

"Skye" Amber panted. "She's gone!" Nina dropped the plate full of golden toast on the floor and lept towards Amber.

"She's gone? Where?"

"I don't know! I went to wake her up this morning and she was gone! This was in her cot" Nina opened the neatly folded piece of paper.

**Guess who's back students? Go look in everyones house. Someones missing**. RZ.

"R-rufus is back!" Nina studied the letter again. "Someones missing". She studied the room. "Sarah! Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs I think?" Charlie said confused

about the past minute. What was happening?

"Tell everyone to bring their kids here. NOW!" Amber nodded and ran out whilst Nina ran up the stairs as fast as she could into Sarah's room. She walked over to her large white cot and saw her sound asleep. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight. "Come on lazy bum! Get up" Nina said sweetly. Sarah's eyes fluttered open as Nina picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone scurried through the door.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked, she was still in her pjamas. It was embarresing.

"Skye's gone. It was Rufus!" Amber shouted angrily.

"Rufus is ancient. He wouldn't!"

"I'm gonna go and use the bathroom" Mara began. "I was dragged away from it when Amber came!" She trailed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Mara turned to lock the door but felt a firm hand wrap around her mouth. She tried to scream but the large hand blocked the sound.

"Lovely to see you again Mara!" A familiar voice said. Mara knew the voice. She knew who he was. Mick Campbell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck is Mara?" Jerome asked. "Did she decide to take a shower aswell?"

"I'll go see" Patricia offered. "Who wants the baby?" Patricia asked, reffering to baby Brad in her arms. She knew Brad hated to be held by anyone but her and Eddie. But Eddie was feeding Bonnie so he couldn't hold both. Joy raised her hand and gestured for Patricia to hand him to her. Patricia reluctently and handed Brad to Joy, who cradled him softly. Surprisingly he didn't cry at all. Much to everyones surprise. "I'll be right back!" Patricia trailed up the stairs to face the bathroom. She tilted her head to see the bathroom door was open. "Mara seriously! Shut the door!" Patricia heard no noise. She slowly walked In. Hoping that Mara wasn't on the toilet or something. She stepped inside and looked around. Nobody in sight. "Okay Mara you got me!" Her voice was shakey. She felt a pain in her stomach. More of a nervous pain then anything else. "Mara its not funny anymore!" She stepped forward, feeling something underneath her thin flip flop, the horrible green ones that she hated, but Amber had forced her out of the house so quickly. that it was the only thing she could put on. She lifted her foot up and picked up the white piece of paper. Opening it slowly:

**Mara's gone. What a shame. Her and Skye really miss you all. If you ever want to see them again bring us the Elixir, cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis. Or else.**

**RW**

Patricia's eyes widened as she scanned each letter, jumping and darting down the stairs into the living room.

"Patricia? Where's Mara?" Jerome asked Patricia, who looked like she was about to pass out on the ground.

"I don't know! Rufus. Rufus has her! Look!" Patricia stretched her arm out to give Jerome the letter as she leaned over her knees.

"What does it say?" Nina asked curiously looking over Jerome's shoulder at the note. "Jerome, what does it say!" Jerome spun round to her. His face red.

"He has Mara!" Jerome shouted, making everyone jump backwards at his voice. "Rufus has my girlfriend! Where's the cup, elixir and mask. Give it to Rufus and we get Mara back!" Nina shook her head in a relaxed way.

"We don't know where the elixir is. Victor died before he could tell us!" Nina reminded him. "And they can't have the mask!"

"Why not?"

"Because they will go straight down to hell again! They will want me with it!"

"So?"

"Nobody is taking Nina anywhere!" Fabian snapped putting his arm protectively around Nina, who moved towards him and rested her head on his chest. "We're gonna get Mara AND Skye back. Rufus and Senkhara get nothing. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded but Jerome. "Jerome! I said, do I make myself clear?" Jerome spat a nod out, before picking up his son Leo and balancing him on his hip.

"We're going home" Jerome turned around to face the door.

"Nobody is leaving this house until we know its safe. We are all gonna stay here. Its the biggest house and everyones used to it" Nina demanded. She was never normally like this but it was safest. "Everyone in?"

"We're in!" Amber squeeled excitedly. Alfie nodded smiling.

"Me and Yacker are in" Eddie said smiling. Patricia smiled.

"I apologise in advance for slimeball over here eating all your food!" Patricia smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" Nina laughed. "Jerome? Joy?"

"Count us in" Joy exclaimed.

"Jerome? You in?"

"Yes, I'm in" Jerome let out a little smile as he said it. "Looks like the gangs back together" everyone smiled at each other in agreement.

"Okay, so each of us will go to your houses and get some stuff, one couple at a time though, so nobody suspects anything. If you can, store the clothes in a cool box or in a picnic basket or under a pram, we don't need cots because we have some moses baskets for the twins in the attic and some travel cots. If somebody's watching us then we need to give as little away as possible. Only bring what you really need. Nappies, bottles, clothes ect. Not to much make up Amber! Because Patricia and Eddie need baby supplies so they go first okay. Be as quick as you can. Okay?" Patricia and Eddie nodded in unison and stood up. Eddie laid Bonnie down on the sofa to continie sleeping and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Make up rations, Amber how are you going to live?" Alfie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not. My lifes over" Amber mumbled.

"Amber you'll be fine. Promise" Nina assured her. "Our main priority is keeping everybody safe!"

KJB

After everybody had brought in there stuff they were all sat at the huge dining table.

"Right. So I have written down where everyone is going to sleep, its all set up" Nina began. "Is everyone ready because its confusing?" "Ready!" They all said together.

"Okay, so in mine and Fabian's room: me, Fabian and Sarah" Nina took a breath. " In Sarah's room will be Amber, Alfie and Skye"

"Right!" Amber said smiling.

"In Charlie's room will be Jerome and Leo"

"Got it!" Jerome said.

"In Amelia's room will be Gen and lil Amber"

"Yay" Amber shouted. They always got confused, so it was Amber and lil Amber.

"In the downstairs spare room is Patricia, Eddie and the twins"

"Noted" Patricia nodded.

"Joy will be in lil Amber's room"

"Thank you!" Joy smiled.

"Demi and Tasie in the upstairs spare!"

"Awesome!" Demi said.

"And finally Charlie in the game room!"

"Heck yeah!" Charlie shouted.

"Everyone got it?" Nina asked one last time.

"Got it!" Everyone said smiling.

"Awesome. So everyone go get settled in!" Everyone stood up and picked up there bags, walking to there rooms. "Dinners at 5:30!"

"We've got 19 people in our house including us, how is this gonna work?" Fabian asked kissing Nina's head.

"We'll find a way, we always do"

"Bagzy not doing dinner!"

"That's not fair!"

"Fine. We do it. Together"

"Deal!" They shook hands and smiled. "Or we could order pizza?"

"That's sounds better!"

"Deal on that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nina picked up the phone on the table and dialed Pizza Plus.

"Hiya, this is Pizza Plus, how may I 'elp ya!" The young girl said down the phone. Nina rolled her eyes annoyed, she could hear the gum in the girls mouth.

"Hi yes can I make an order please" Nina asked politely.

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"Can I have 3 large margerita's, 2 large hawaiins, 2 large meat feasts, a veggie supreme, 3 large chips and 4 bottles of pepsi" the girl seemed shocked at the order as her eyes widened.

"Yeah sure, that will be £65.95"

"Thank you, goodnight!" Nina put the phone on the table and slumped down next to Fabian. The common room was packed. They had pushed all the sofa's backwards and brought poofè's and chairs to sit on.

"Tell us straight" Eddie joked. "What's the outcome?"

"£65.95" Nina joked back, wiping her eyes. "We did all we could"

"Its okay. I understand"

"You should!" Nina said finally letting out a smile. Sarah walked to her and reached her arms out. "What's up hunny?"

"I'm tired mummy!" Sarah whined rubbing her brown eyes. Everyone let out an 'aww' as she said it. Nina picked her up and placed her on her lap, stroking her dirty blonde hair softly.

"Want to go to bed?" Fabian asked Sarah softly.

"No daddy don't be silly!" Sarah said putting her hands on Fabian's knee and moving over to his lap.

"Daddy's girl" Amber smiled. "I was a daddy's girl"

"We could tell Amber" Eddie scoffed smiling. Amber smacked his arm, making him whince. "Ouch Amber!"

"Eddie shush! Unless you want to deal with the twins!" Patricia threatened smiling.

"Is that a threat Yacker?'

"Sure is Slimeball!"

"Bring it!"

"Oh I will!" Patricia leaned forward and kissed

Eddie softly.

"Get a room!" Charlie said pulling a face.

"You see me and dad kissing all the time Charlie. And you kiss Tasie!" Nina smiled. Charlie flushed a bright red, making everyone laugh.

"Mum!" Tasie seemed to be glowing a bright red too, causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

"Lighten up Charlie" Fabian laughed. "Not like we're lying!"

"Dad shut up!" Everyone was still laughing, much to Eddie's annoyance.

"Chasie!" Amber exclaimed.

"No auntie Amber!" Tasie moaned. "Not that again!'

"You should have known her in secondry shool Tasie. Me and auntie Patricia were PEDDIE" Eddie smiled.

"Me and Mara were JARA" Jerome said embarressed.

"Me and Mick were MOY" Joy smiled looking down.

"Or JABIAN" Jerome reminded her. Joy shot him an evil gaze.

"Wait, who was JABIAN?" Demi asked confusingly. Fabian looked at Nina, who nodded.

"Me" Fabian admited.

"And me" Joy said embarresingly.

"You too went out!" Tasie shouted.

"They never went out Tasie, but somebody did have a little crush" Patricia said looking at Joy, who put her hands in her face.

"You fancied uncle Fabian!" Tasie said.

"Yes" Joy mumbled laughing.

"No way!"

"Okay, moving on! Me and uncle Alfie were AMFIE" Amber smiled.

"We were Amber's favourite" Nina began smiling. "We were never allowed to be alone!"

"What were you called?" Charlie asked. Nina and Fabian looked at each other and then at Amber.

"FABINA!" Amber screamed happily.

"Geez Amber calm down!" Eddie whined covering his ears. "I forgot how noisy you are when it comes to couples!"

"I love FABINA!"

"So, what were you all like in school?" Demi asked them all. They all looked at each other.

"Me and Yacker were the bad boys in school" Eddie said proudly.

"Even though your dad was the head?" Patricia laughed.

"Didn't stop us pulling the best pranks though did it?"

"No, but we always got away with it because your daddy loved you"

"Your point?"

"I don't have one Weasel"

"Good, Yacker!"

"Me and Alfie were the pranksters!" Jerome smiled nudging Alfie.

"Remember when we swapped Mick's and Amber's clothes?" Alfie said smiling. Amber turned to Alfie.

"That was you!" Amber shouted slapping Alfie's arm.

"Did we not tell you?" Jerome asked.

"No. You didn't. You blamed Trudy!"

"Oh yeah!" Jerome and Alfie high fived each other.

"Mara and Fabian were the nerds"

"Fabian wasn't a nerd Jerome! He was just always hanging around with us!" Nina smiled. "A ladies man!"

"Amber was the blonde" Joy smiled.

"Joy was the bookworm" Amber said.

"What about you mum? What were you?" Charlie asked looking at his mum. Nina shrugged.

"The american that everyone loved" Fabian said kissing Nina's cheek. "The leader of the gang"

The doorbell rung.

"Pizza already? Wow!" Amber stood up and walked towards the door, Nina following closely behind.

"Hey" Amber said opening the door she looked up at who she thought was the delvery man. Boy, was she wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber didn't get time to scream before she was ripped through the doorway and into the arms of Rufus.

"Nice to see you again precious" Rufus whispered in her ear.

"Amber, I have the money" Nina said running to the door. Her eye caught Rufus and she screamed and ran towards him.

"Rufus let her go!" Nina screamed pulling Amber away from him.

"Nina what's... Rufus!" Fabian shouted running to them. By now everyone was at the doorway staring at Rufus holding Nina and Amber towards him. "Rufus give them both to me" Fabian warned. "Rufus! I said give them to me!"

"Does Alfie know about your offspring?" Rufus asked Amber, who was breathing heavily. Her heart was racing. How did he find out?

"Don't even think about it Rufus!" Amber said sternly.

"Did you not notice she was getting bigger?" Rufus pulled up Amber's top to reveal a bump.

"Get off!" Amber screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Amber? Why didn't you tell me?" Alfie asked saddened.

"She didn't tell anyone did you, darling!" Rufus said stroking Amber's face.

"Rufus get off me!"

"R-rufus give them back to me, please" Jerome pleaded. Rufus pushed Amber and Nina forward out of his grip, Nina running into Fabian's grip, Amber running up in the house and up the stairs. "And Mara and Skye!"

"When I have the mask, cup and elixir"

"We don't know where the elixir is!" Eddie shouted.

"Then you'll be two less won't you" smoke appeared and with that, Rufus was gone. Nina gestured everyone back inside and locked the door.

"Mum, who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Not now Charlie, I'm gonna check on Amber" Nina ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, walking in. "Amber?"

"I'll be down in a minute" Amber shouted, curled up on the ready made up single bed.

"Amber talk to me, we've been friends for over ten years! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to Nina. Everyone was obsessed over Patricia and Eddie's twins"

"Aww Amber, come here" Nina put her arms out. Amber jumped up and ran straight into them, crying onto her shoulder. "Its okay Amber. Everythings gonna be okay!" Amber lifted her head up and nodded.

"Yo ur right"

"How far gone are you? 2? 3?"

"6"

"6!" Amber how did you hide a bump that big!"

"Baggy clothes, jeans that suck you in"

"You need to talk to Alfie"

"I'm gonna talk to everyone"

"That's my girl!" Nina let out a smile. Nina put out her hand and Amber took it, they walked downstairs. Everyone was sat on there chairs in silence.

"Hi guys" Amber muttered.

"Hey" Patricia smiled. Everyone else gave her a warm smile but Alfie. Who just sat leaning forward with his head balancing on his hand.

"Congrats Auntie Amber" Charlie said hugging Amber. Amber relaxed at the hug. She thought everyone would be mad at her.

"Thank you Charlie" Amber smiled. Within seconds nearly everyone was hugging Amber in a huge group hug, all except Alfie. Amber smiled as everyone pulled away and sat back down.

"Yacker's going soft" Eddie joked.

"Shut it Weasel" Patricia said smiling.

"Alfie?" Nina asked. Alfie was completely zoned out. Nina clapped her hands infront of him, making his eyes switch to her. "You need to talk to Amber"

"No I don't?" Alfie said.

"Yes you do Alfie, go talk to her" Alfie shook his head and stood up, walking towards Amber. Amber stood still, hoping that he wasn't going to push past her. Amber got a bigger shock as she felt to warm arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back, hearing everyone aww in sync.

"Does this mean your okay with it?"

"Of course it does" Alfie pushed a kiss to Amber's lip and smiled.

"Yay"

"Right okay I think we should all sit down again and get ready to eat, pizza's here" Fabian said walking towards the door. He returned with a mountin stacked full of pizza boxes. He handed them to Nina while he poured the drinks.

Pizza boxes were scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the chairs and on the table.

"This is like the best pizza ever!" Demi said smiling.

"It is the bomb" Charlie added.

After everybody finished they watched Nina finish the last slice, there gaze not leaving her. She swallowed the last bite and looked down at the pizza box.

"Is that writing?" Nina asked Fabian, who ran his fingers across it.

"Permanent marker" Fabian answered.

"What does it say?" Jerome asked.

"You got the odd pizza. Be prepared to meet your doom. RW" everyone froze and stared at Nina, who was looking around shaking.

"Rufus has hjacked our pizza boxes. Check them all!" Everybody opened a pizza box and stared at the bottom. "Anything?"

"I have one" Eddie said. "You will need to protect her on this on"

"Protect who? Me?"

"I don't know that's what it says!"

"Is that sll it says?"

"No. It says say goodbye to your family" everyone looked at each other and down.

"Its us. But I don't get how they want you aswell. They want to take me to the afterlife and Eddie would only stop them!"

"Nobody else is going anywhere guys. He isn't going to keep taking people" Fabian demanded. "Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm gonna put Sarah to bed"

"I think we should wait. Just to be safe" Nina nodded and laid Sarah across her, stroking her hair soothingly. "Take her up with us"

"Right"

At that moment someone walked through the door. Nobody expected who it was.


End file.
